You and Me
by Somewhere Safe to Escape
Summary: Dally has a new girlfriend in town and their young love is just the start of a family feud in the Outsider gang. Originally written as an Imagine for Instagram. Please follow my Outsiders account @remeberthe.80s and R&R. Thx
1. Chapter 1

_You and Me_

**Chapter 1:**_** A/N:**__ Hi! This is an Imagine I wrote for a phenomenal supporter on Instagram so it is rather short and undetailed, but chpt 2 will be coming shortly. Please follow my Outsiders account at(symbol)rememberthe.80s thank you! Please R&R!_

_Starring: Dallas Winston and Paige_

* * *

><p>Dallas Winston drags his car real slow down the main street, hoping to spot his greaser chick, Paige, aka the love of his life. Finally, on the sidewalk, in the glowing sunset sky, he spots her slim, tall figure with long jet black hair and tight black fishnets under her white miniskirt, walking down the sidewalk with enough swagger to float the Titanic. He smiles as he watches her black converse high-tops flop against the cement.<p>

"Hey! Paige!" he shouts causing her to turn around and smile when she sees who it is.

Dal navigates his car over to her, stopping at the curb. She flips her hair and climbs in over the door of his convertible.

"Hey baby, I was wondering where you were."

"Well I'm right here, now." He state smiling his crooked half-smile, placing a soft kiss on her dark glossed lips. "You ah, you wanna hang out at the dingo tonight?"

"Sure, I'd want to go anywhere with you." She replies kissing him back.

He laughs and lightly places his hand on top of hers as he pulls out onto the road again, heading for the dingo. He hops out and opens her door when they arrive, not wanting to make her get out over the door again, not that he minds seeing a little bit of what's under that six inch miniskirt. Once inside, they mingle with their friends, getting the latest news about what's going on in town with the fuzz and the Socs and affairs like that.

"Baby, I'm getting bored here, let's go to Buck's and maybe try out that new bed of yours." Paige suggests, softly but sensually pawing at his chest.

Dallas kisses her forehead and giggles. "Okay, we'll go baby." He says goodbye to some of his friends on the way out.

She turns the radio up as high it goes driving through town, dancing in the front seat, Dally showing off some moves too. As they walk into the red-cast bar, her boyfriend finds both of them a stool at the bar, ordering them drinks and a small appetizer since it is nearing ten pm and neither of them have had dinner. They sip on beer and chat about things with each other: their relationship, how much love each other, what Buck deep-fried the fries in, and some light future plans. Paige turns and stands, heading for the front door. Dally leaps up after her, lightly grabbing her hand.

"Hey where you going? I though you wanted to try out my bed." He asks confused.

"I do, later. C'mon I want to show you something." She grabs his hand and leads him out behind the bar, laying down on a soft patch of grass. "Lay down." She urges.

"Here? You want to do this here?" he asks. "Well ok." He starts to take his shirt off.

"No, look up, look at the stars. Aren't they gorgeous? I just feel like we're both more relaxed and engaged to each other when we're outside. That way you don't have to worry about keeping up you're appearance with your friends. Just lay down and look at the stars."

He thinks about it for a second before laying down, shirtless now, next to Paige on the grass looking up at the stars and the moon that illuminate their faces in a soft glow. A peaceful silence engulfs both of them for a few minutes. Dallas rolls over, hugging his beloved girlfriend.

"I love you." He murmurs, gently kissing her lips.

"I love you too." She returns.

Two of the happiest people in Oklahoma lay under the stars, holding hands, making their world as simple as this, they are each other's world, nothing else matters but you and me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Thanks for reading! Please review! Don't forget to follow me on Instagram at(symbol)rememberthe.80s thank you so much!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _**A/N:**_ _Short chpt, sorry, hope you enjoy! Please follow on Instagram and R&R! Thanks so much! _

* * *

><p>Three Weeks Later:<p>

The relationship between Dallas and Paige has been blossoming rapidly. One afternoon, he, with Darry's permission, invites her over to the Curtis house for dinner, since he knows Darry especially wants to meet her.

"Hey babe? He calls from outside her bedroom door.

"Mhmn?" she answers, opening the door in her black, lace bra and very short, ripped, white shorts.

Dally bits his lip trying not to stare at her cleavage pushed out of her bra. "Um, babe, Darrel's a little, uh, particular about how he likes clothes, and uh maybe you could wear something a bit more – conservative? Just for tonight, I promise."

"Well how does he like clothes?" she asks.

"Um, well, he likes there to be some for starters and when there are, he prefers them to be on." He states as kindly as he can to his girlfriend whom he knows likes to dress skimpily. "I mean, I love it when your clothes are, skimpy, but I just don't want Darry to have a bad first impression of you."

"Fine." She sighs. "I wasn't just going to wear this you know." She says smiling, her hair spinning behind her.

"I sorta hoped that you wouldn't." he answers with a half-smile.

"Hi Paige, I'm Darry and you know my kidbrother Sodapop and the little one, Ponyboy and this here is Johnny Cake." Darry formally introduces himself and all the rest living in the Curtis house at the moment.

Sodapop blushes and tucks his head back shyly.

They all have a pleasant dinner together. Two-Bit and Steve stop by for a beer. Dally and Paige hold hands under the table throughout the whole meal. Pony and Johnny are sitting quietly, just watching. Neither of them have ever seen ole Dal so happy and unguarded. Soda spends the entire time staring at Paige, practically drooling, even with her rather conservative attire.

"Excuse me," Dal states standing. "Can I have a sec, Sodapop?"

"Uh, sure." He answers unsteadily, walking out onto the porch following Dallas.

Paige glances at Darry uncertainly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Dal will be just fine." Darry answers.

"What're you doin' man?" Dally hisses at Soda.

"What are you talking about?" he answers innocently.

"You're hitting on my girlfriend. You thought I didn't see you drooling over her, son a bitch? She's into me, she's _mine_." Dal growls murderously. "You better back off. Man, kids these days think they can hit on anybody's little broad an' get away with it and her."

"I love her and she loves me more then you dirtbag!" Soda screams, running into the house.

The shine in Dallas' eye turns into a vicious, out-for-blood, fight-'till-he-kills glint as he leaps delicately into the house, tackling Soda easily and starts to beat his head into the floor.

"Oh my god, Dally!" Paige cries, standing, helplessly watching the full out brawl.

Ponyboy tries to help his brother but Darry quickly shoves him back in his seat.

"I love her and she's never going to stay with a piece of shit like you!" Soda screams from underneath Dally. "We've made out! We've had sex! She told me she'd always love me!"

Dal freezes to stare at the shrimp of a kid underneath of him. Darry takes this opportunity to haul Dallas off of Soda.

"That's enough." He says firmly.

Dallas lunges at Soda again, managing to kick him to the floor again.

"I said that's enough. Both of you." Darry shouts.

"You gotta little shit on your hands, Darrel. You might wanna spend a little more time re-training him to keep his goddamn mouth shut 'fore he ends up dead one of these days from gettin' the crap beat outta him." Dal yanks his arm from the eldest Curtis' grip, brushing his shirt off and glaring at Paige before grabbing his black leather jacket, storming out of the house.

All eyes shift to Paige, who swallows nervously, cutting a worried glance to Soda. The whole house is at a loss of words, not knowing what to make of the situation. Was Sodapop just mad and he made all of it up, did it really happen, did Paige know who's house she was going to and did she honestly think he wouldn't recognize her especially after seeing her for the past month with Dallas. Just the moment Darry is about to open his mouth, the power cuts off swallowing the house up in a strangling, dark, silence.

_**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! Please review & follow on Instagram! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _**A/N:** Hey guys! Last chapter! This gets a bit steamy so TRIGGER WARNING! Please enjoy and don't forget to follow it on Instagram! Please R&R! Thanks so much!_

* * *

><p>There is a good deal of yelling and shouting in the Curtis house as everyone stumbles about. Small cries of pain and annoyance sound throughout. Paige stands still her eyes cannot adjust to the pitch black darkness. She first thought about finding Dally, but decided it would be less dangerous to stay at her ex-boyfriend's house than on the suggestive streets. A hand grabs hers, gently tugging her through the house, Paige stumbles to keep up.<p>

"It's okay, you're safe." The male voice whispers seductively.

Paige falls into a bed, a warm body next to her. Their lips press together, tongues intertwined, bodies close. A shirt is ripped off and Paige's fingers clearly recognize Soda's thin, muscular physique.

"Soda," she starts, trying to pull away from him.

"Shhh, baby. You're safe with me now." His hands slide her shirt off, his gently fingers sexily unhook her bra.

His mouth glides along the edge of her sleek body, she is entirely exposed. Her mind collapses as Sodapop's naked body presses against her own. His strong arms enveloping her. As their hands brush against ginger places, Paige forgets about Dallas. Forgets about how much she loves him, forgets all of the things he's done for her, everything he's given up, she forgets about the promise she made when they first laid under the stars. The unspoken promise that nothing would _ever_ come between them. Making love with Soda under the sheets makes her forget everything that happened after she and Soda had split, it was as if nothing had ever changed. As their sex slows down to quiet sleep, Soda kisses Paige one last time before pulling her body as close to his and falling asleep in the darkness of the powerless house.

Dallas waits in his 'apartment' in the upstairs rooms at Buck's bar, anxiously pacing the floor, and cussing at himself for not taking her with him when he left. God only knows what Sodapop could do to her. Oh his precious Paige.

'_She should be back by now, if she could've left. I bet they have her held up, chained somewhere like an animal!'_ He thinks outraged.

He stands to leave and find her, but what if she comes back? He won't be here. She might leave trying to find him or, or even run away from him. He stays up all night, tortured by his unforgiving thoughts, just praying she will come back unharmed.

With the dawn of the morning, Sodapop whispers soft coos to his ex-girlfriend, who, hopefully after last night, won't be an ex any longer.

"Good morning my princess." He whispers, gently brushing her thick, black hair from her pale face. "Paige, baby, wake up, it's morning." He states more persistently. "Paige?"

He kisses her lips, only to find them icy cold. "Oh god." He mutters horrified. "Paige? Paige baby please, please wake up!" he shouts as quietly as he can, tapping her cheek, even gently shaking her cold, pale, body.

Panic starts to rise in Soda.

'_How could this have happened?! I didn't give her anything, she didn't drink, and the only thing that happened was sex! How could that have possibly done, done this to her?!'_

He quickly dresses her, as well as himself before rushing blindly down the hall to Darry's room. He'd know how to help, he'd know what to do. Darry always knew what to do.

"Dar? Dar come to my room. Now! Please, it's Paige. She's – she's not breathing." Soda pants.

Darry rushes to Soda's bedroom, quickly trying to feel a heart-beat in her chest. His younger brother shakes in the doorway.

"She's – she's dead isn't she. Isn't she Dar?!" he cries.

"What did you do, Soda." Darrel demands. "What did you give her?!" he shouts.

"Nothing! I didn't give her anything, Darry! I didn't!" Soda shatters.

"You mean to tell me that you just felt like giving your ex-girlfriend a place to sleep in your bed and you didn't have a drink or a smoke or a needle or sex?"

"I mean we had, sex." He admits, a sudden guilt washing over him. "But we didn't do anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Well, wait, she wanted a beer so I got her one and then she asked me for a syringe and a few medicines and stuff around here."

"What did you get?"

"I don't know! I was in the middle of making love, Darry! How was I supposed to tell her no? You should've seen her-"

"I don't need to hear about your sex-apades, Soda, but I need to know she put in that syringe!"

"It uh, was some crushed Aspirin, lemons, beer, moping soap and oh, bleach."

"Oh my god, Soda, she poisoned herself! You can use about half of that stuff to get high off of, but if you ix two wrong things together…" he trails off. "Call Buck's place, see if you can get ahold of Dal. She's almost dead."

Soda nods vigorously, running for the phone. Darry places his fingers on Paige's pale neck, praying to keep feeling that weak, slow, beat until Dallas comes.

"C'mon girly, stay with us." He murmurs.

"I gotta hold of Dally, he's comin'." Soda rushes, barging into the room. "But he's real mad at me, Dar."

"I bet he is. You had no business screwing around with her, she could accuse you of rape, Sodapop Patrick. Or at least drugging her." Darry growls.

"She won't accuse me of anything. Paige loves me." He whispers.

"Yeah, she loves you so much that she tried to poison herself."

Soda collapses into his own little shell, embarrassed thinking that maybe she didn't love him anymore, maybe she did try to kill herself because of how she thought Dally would take this.

A few minutes later, Dal flies into the driveway jumping out of the car and darting into the house. Soda stays clear of Dallas' way as he runs to where Paige lies motionless and paler than he has ever seen.

"Paige, baby!" He cries stroking her cheek, his tear drops fall on her delicate eyelashes.

Her body jerks slightly, then stills.

"PAIGE!" Dally screams.

"Pump her chest, press down all the way, and let it rise back up…hopefully we'll be able to get her back." Darry shouts.

Dal nods, tears rolling down his face. Less than a minute passes in strangling silence. Suddenly Paige gasps, her eyes beginning to open.

"Baby, oh baby I love you." Dally states shakily, nuzzling Paige's cheek.

"Dal?" she asks softly.

"I'm right here baby girl. God, I'm never going to let you go." He strokes her hair and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Paige, what happened love?"

"I – I was just trying to get high, just trying to forget. I knew you'd be mad with me if I stayed but I didn't know how safe it would be on the streets that late. I'm sorry." She whimpers.

"Oh baby it's okay. I was so worried about you, I wasn't sure what to do. I'm just glad you're safe now. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

She nods, a few tears in her eyes. She scared herself probably equally as much as Dallas was.

"I want to go home, Dally." She whispers softly.

"Of course you do sweetie. C'mon, let's get you home." He murmurs, scooping his girlfriend up gently, carrying her out to his car.

Darry follows him out, placing a hand on Dally's shaking shoulder.

"You okay, buddy?" he asks.

Dallas rubs his on his thighs. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, well if you need anything at all, you just give me a ring ya hear?"

"Yeah Darrel I will. Hey, thanks for – for saving her."

Darry gives a tight nod and a light pat on the back. Dally hops in his car and drives to his little apartment. Paige lays her head against the window, quieter than he's ever seen her. He places a hand on her thigh, squeezing it a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks.

She nods sleepily. Paige is asleep when they arrive. Not wanting to disturb his girlfriend, Dal carefully carries her in his arms through the bar and into his room, laying her down on his bed, gently changing her into some pajamas. He gently climbs into bed next to Paige, careful not to disturb her. She wakes slowly in Dallas' warm embrace.

"I love you, Paige." He whispers kissing her cheek. "You're gonna be just fine, baby. We're gonna be okay, I promise. For the rest of our lives, sweetie, it's just going to be you and me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Please review! Love you guys! Don't forget to follow on Instagram! Thanks!_


End file.
